Stood Up For Us
by Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth
Summary: Magnus and Alec were walking in the park one day. "Fags!" a sixteen-ish year old teenage boy yelled out to them. Alec, however, immediately tensed. "Ignore them," Magnus whispered, rubbing Alec's back. Alec nodded, glaring at the boy. He ignored him, until he crossed the lin "Dirty, worthless gays who are disgusting!" He spit out the word gays like it was the foulest word ever


**This is just a one shot, around 650 words. I hope you enjoy and A LOT OF MALEC FLUFF! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, or Cassie Clare, or Magnus, Alec, or Malec, 'cause, uh...Cassandra made me promise not to xclaim that anymore...****;)**

Magnus and Alec were walking in the park one day. "Fags!" a sixteen-ish year old teenage boy yelled out to them.

"Dirty, worthless gays who are disgusting!" He spit out the word _gays_ like it was the foulest word ever.

Magnus, used to this, ignored it. He'd leaned to do that, though it still hurt. Alec, however, immediately tensed.

"Ignore them," Magnus whispered, rubbing Alec's back. Alec nodded, glaring at the boy. He ignored him, until he crossed the line.

"And _what_ is your-" the boy said a curse word- "ugly boyfriend wearing?! It's like an ugly ball or fluffy, pink, blues and weirdness. And why would he be with you? You're ugly, too! And you, with_ him..." _The boy proceeded, shaking his head, to say some pretty foul words about Magnus.

But that was the last straw for Alec. "Alec, _no!_" whispered Magnus, grabbing him. But Alec shoved Magnus off him.

"You- jerk!" he shouted, causing a few people to look over. "Look, you can insult me, but you _never_ ever insult Magnus, got that? Magnus is the most amazing, cute, funny, kind, and _plain awesome_, sparklyish sparkler sparkly boyfriend ever! And if you can't accept him for who he is, then _SHUT UP!"_

With that, Alec brought his arm back and swiftly punched the boy in the face twice, glaring. "GOT THAT?" he shouted.

The boy nodded, running away. Some were looking disgusted, others smiling, thumbs up.

Angrily Alec returned to Magnus, who was looking_ incredibly_ shocked.

"Um...Alec," he gasped. Immediately Alec looked over.

"Too far?" he asked quietly, dreading the answer. Instead of the answer Alec didn't want, Magnus grabbed him roughly and crashed their lips together, grabbing his neck, his other hand on his waist. Alec gasped into the kiss, sliding on hand into Magnus's hair, the other on his shoulder.

"I love you," Magnus said, his eyes shinning.

"I love you too," Alec said, smiling. "But, aren't you mad?"

Magnus, wide eyed, shook his head. "Why would I be? You- that was- I didn't know you felt that way," he said leaning forward and kissing Alec again, holding his shoulders.

"You stood up for me-" Magnus kissed Alec's cheek-" For _us_-" Another kiss- "And no one's ever done that before." He kissed Alec again, hugging him.

He tried to kiss him again, before Alec said, "Hey, how about _one_ hug, instead of a million kisses?"

"What, that's better?" Magnus raised his eyebrow.

"Well...no," Alec admitted. Magnus hugged him.

"I'll never let you go," he whispered.

Alec smiled. "I'll never let you go wither," he whispered, pressing his lips against Magnus's, the world going away, dissolving, nothing else left.

"Alec," Magnus gasped.

"Yeah?"

"The...apartment..."

Magnus pulled Alec away before snapping his fingers and there they were, at home. _Home._ Magnus pushed Alec down onto the couch with him, kissing him. finally they broke away, panting, and Magnus and Alec just sat there, holding each other, eyes closed, breathing in the fact that they had each other.

**Well, I guess this is a nice ending. I really like this one. I'd appreciate reviews, I really do, I live off them and I seriously start crying with happiness when I get them, so...*Raises eyebrow* Please? *Gets down on her knees* *Puppy dog eyes* Pweeeaasseee?**

**Anyway, could you read my other Malec stories? I have this, Disgraced, a one shot, Why, a one shot, my Malec one shots and prompts story thing and...something else? Anyway, thank you SO MUCH for reading. :) I love you all! My readers and reviewers are, like, what makes me so. Freakin'. Happy.**


End file.
